Idriil Dawnveil
Idriil Dawnveil, is the only daughter of Savia Truefeather and Alonsys Dawnviel. As an accomplished magister, nethermancer, and scyer, Idriil has given her life's work to supporting the Sunguard's military missions across Azeroth. Known for a sharp tongue and a loving deposition, Idriil is a woman to be reckoned with. Her position within the Suncasters is that of a research and developer of Arcanic Constructs which are used for war. While Idriil has not always been a part of the elven military, she has recently joined the Sunguard to mend some previous woes suffered during the Fall of Quel'Thalas. Appearance Idriil is known for an exceedingly comely visage, which feeds into an overall unhealthy sense of vanity. Her skin differs than that of her Truefeather kin, and is sun blessed and tinted naturally. She was born with luxurious golden hair which has grown long to the small of her back. She supports a robust and healthy demeanor only further enhanced by an exotic and colorful wardrobe. Often dressed in only the finest of silks, Idriil took great care of her composition and presentation to the world. Enjoying the graces of craftsmanship, Idriil has an eye for style both practical and fine. When found in her battle regalia, the outlandish and often fiendish armor of a warlock adorned her in sharp unforgiving spikes all designed to enhance her ability as a magister. Idriil is hardly ever seen without her adornments of fine jewelry. She favors amethysts, emeralds, and rubies over diamonds and other gemstones. Early Life Idriil was born out a hastily arranged marriage when Savia Truefeather discovered she was with child. Due to her noble birth, it was a fine match for Alonsys to make, but as the marriage quickly became evident that it was a fleeting and loveless one, the two filed for divorce when Idriil was only five. Alonsys played a minor role in Idriil's upbringing and instead the young lady was fostered by the many tutors of the Dawnspire Citadel. There, her mother retired into private life and has not remarried. Idriil quickly showed great proficiency with the arcane. Able to master the more complex structures of spells, summonings, and the great magical potency of the ley, Idriil spent several years within the Magistrate and served in the Thalassian Senate. Idriil showed most promise in the skills of Alteration and Enchantment, where her abilities to create arcanic constructs was most notable. She would soon receive a patron funding by the Senate to develop constructs for Quel'Thalas to use at war. Idriil and her cousin Felthier Truefeather were born only a year apart, her being his senior. They were similar in age to other compatriots, the ranger Rithic, and Tyril Sunspear. The four remained loyal friends and hardly ever found apart. During the Second War, Idriil married Tyril and soon after the two had a daughter by the name of Iluria. The Fall of Quel'Thalas Idriil and Tyril has only been married for a few short years, and in the early parts of their marriage they were both particularly focused upon their respected careers. Idriil had developed herself to be a respected arcanist while Tyril continued to climb in the ranks of the Thalassian Military. Although most of their time was spent apart, their time together was sweet. Idriil soon found herself pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl named Iluria three months prior to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. When the undead came, there was a general sense of panic that spread throughout the realm. Armies were mustered within the Dawnspire by new Lord Felthier to combat the undead threat. While most of the Dawnspire was spared, on the western edges of the province the undead attacked. In the following battle, both Idriil and Tyril were injured and their three month old daughter perished. The couple responded very differently to the loss of their child. While both were in immediate despair, it's important to remember the backdrop of what had happened to the majority of Quel'Thalas at the time. With nine out of ten quel'dorei slain, both Idriil and Tyril were impacted with more than just the death of their child. Idriil mourned her daughter greatly but swore that she would try to once again conceive. Tyril on the other hand had only further lost himself into his grief. It grew to the point where his mind was altered by a thalassian inquisitor, unfortunately his perception of the past quickly changed. Tyril was hardly able to remember what had originally caused his despair and while he knew he had a daughter, the emotional connection to her seemed to have been severed, as did his love for his mother. The two divorced soon after.Category:Characters Category:Suncasters